the only one for you
by guren and kallen
Summary: naruto meets someone that will change his future forever.the genin begins to question his loyatly towards his village and the ones close to him.his decision will decide the outcome of the oncoming war.YAOI OOC/NARUTO RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo this kallen and guren and i was doing the usual and reading some naruto fanfics and i relized that most of them are kinda boring,no good plot and sometimes confusing so decided to write a fic with gayness,romance and drama. i really hope u like this fic because its going to be awesome! ;)**_

_**disclaimer:i do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

><p>''alright guys there's something i have to talk to you about'' kakashi,the silver haired motioned them to stop training.''what is it kakashi-sensei?'' sakura asked.''as you might have heard that the leader of the fire nation has recently passed away and they have quickly replace him'' kakashi explained.<p>

''that was really fast'' naruto replied with a bored look.

''well what do you expect baka!'' the pinked genin punched him square on his head.''so what does this have to do with us?'' sasuke asked unfazed by the blond's weeping on the grass.''as the fire lord he is charged with knowledge over each kage village in the fire nation,therefore he will be making the rounds in every village in the nation. sort of like an inspection.'' Kakashi finished.''then this would be make a political matter,right?'' she questioned,

''not exactly for some reason they seem quite keen on keeping his identity a mystery so there will not any kind of business going on with the hokages''

''what's the point in keeping him under wraps for?''the dark haired genin asked.''i shouldn't be telling you this but the leaf isn't and the fire lord aren't on the best terms''the jonin opened up his book.''why?''she tilted her head.''i'll tell you when your older'' he replied.

''wait,i'm lost why do we need to know this?'' Naruto stood up rubbing his head.''because as of today the hokage will be suspending all genin mission deployment till further notice''.they just stood in silence.''what! How can baa-chan do this!'' Naruto shouted as the two others silently agree with him.''well look on the bright side,you guys are due for a vacation'' he said hoping it would calm him down.

''and how long is this vacation suppose to last?'' the uchiha asked annoyed by this new development.

''since we don't know when the fire lord is going to make his unexpected visit,it will most likely till the end of next month'' he said that last part softly.''so where not going to get any mission for the next two months?'' Naruto replied.'_how am i suppose to pay my rent?'_ he thought in a depressed tone.''at least you can still train us sensei'' the pink genin said in hopes of some good out of this.'' about that...i'll be busy as well,so unfortunately no'' Kakashi sighed.

''hn'' sasuke scoffed and walk away.''i'll try to stay in touch when i get the chance'' the jonin disappeared leaving behind smoke.''i guess we'll see each other later" sakura said before running in the same direction sasuke went leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.'_i guess there's no reason to stick around then_' the blond walked quietly towards his favourite ramen store the one place in the village where he could eat in peace and not be chased out.

Naruto continued his walk through the bustling village ignoring the dirty and hateful glares from each passing villager. as much as he tried to hide it they really got to him. Why couldn't they still except him for who he was. all just because he dragged their precious Uchiha's body back with a few broken bones leaving him with a hole in his chest. which took a lot of convincing from the hokage to get medical treatment.

_'what am i suppose to do for the rest of the evening' _Naruto mentally sad as it was he didn't have any close friends to hang around with. all the genins in rookie 9 were just basically his allies,he could only rely on them during missions not to go hang out with.

Naruto was puled out of his train of thought when he was roughly shoved to the ground.''watch it demon brat!'' the drunken man spat in disgust earning the attention of the villagers around them.

the man smirked as he saw Naruto struggle to get up in his now dirtied clothes,with that he turned to walk away with a satisfied grin on his mug.''you should have watch were you were going in the first place!''he stud up and shouted at the man's back.

Naruto knew better than to push his luck but he was hit with those horrible and painful memories he had to endure when he was a child,running from mobs,sleeping on the cold floor with only a thin blanket, being fed all the leftovers after all the kids were done eating at the orphanage and being bullied by every one of them day in and out.

''watch your mouth you piece of shit!'' the man grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall. the villagers surrounded the two to watch the scene unfold, most of them had dirty grins on their faces waiting to see the demon child get whats coming to him. Naruto knew he couldn't hit the man nevertheless he was still a citizen of leaf all that would do is get him into even more trouble.

At that same time,another kid was walk down the street and saw a crowd of people shouting names like 'monster!','demon!','heartless killer!'.he heard the sounds of a struggle as if someone was getting beat up 'interesting...' he thought to himself as he walked up to crowd.

Naruto fell on the ground and cough out some blood.''you learn your lesson brat?'' the man laughed as he stood over him ready to finish him off.

Naruto covered his head with his arms and close his eyes with for this to be over with but the blond didn't feel any kind of pain on his body all he was the loud sound of smashing crates.

the genin opened his eyes and saw a spiky red headed boy standing in front of him wearing a red t-shirt with a fish net vest over it and black cargo pants. Naruto turned and saw the man's body smashed into broken crates. the red head lowered his leg and glared at the crowd with Naruto behind him.''so who's next in line?'' he shouted. he smirked as the crowd quickly dispersed.

''hey are u alright?'' the red head help him up. Naruto's cheek turned pink as he was pulled up by the taller boy.'_wow he's really...handsome? What am i doing? say something_!'.''uh ya'' the blushing genin replied as he tried to wipe the dirt off his torn clothes.''why did you let them gang up on you like that?'' the boy asked.''d..don't wo...worry about it,im use to it''.'_why am i stuttering? i sound like hinata'_

''use to it?'' he looked at Naruto curiously.''umm...,thanks for helping me i'm Naruto, whats your name?'' he asked in hopes of changing the subjet.''the name's

Ryouichi but you can just call me Ryou '' he smiled leaning closer to Naruto's blushing face.''anyway your new here right?'' the blushing looked away from Ryou's well toned face.''yep'' he answered pulling away from the blond.''hey how about you gimme the grand tour?'' Ryou grinned.''yeah your gonna love this place'' Naruto patted the back of his head.

It took them a while but they manage to see all the great and amazing sites in the leaf village. Ryou even noticed everyone rushing and over busy as if they were preparing from at festival or something. Naruto explained to him what Kakashi had told him and his teammates earlier that the new fire lord would be coming here to inspect the village and since no one knows how he looks like that just makes it even more stressful.''then what about your missions?'' he asked.

''suspended till further notice'' Naruto tried imitating his sensei's voice making Ryou laugh out loud.

Naruto couldn't help but laughed along with him after all he did sound kinda funny.''were to next?'' the red head asked after they both regained their breaths.''ummm...'' Naruto scratch the head.''do you want to get something to eat?'' he saw Ryou nod and grined happily.''then i'll show you the best place in the entire village''.''then what are we waiting for?let's go i'm starving'' they both grined and made there way towards Naruto's favourite ramen bar with him leading the way.

As they made there way there through the shopping district Ryou eyes stumbled on a store.''Naruto wait a minute can we stop here for a second?'' he grabed Naruto's hand making his face turn a shade of pink.''w...what is it?'' he asked nervously as Ryou continued to hold his hand,''that man tore up your clothes bad so I want to get you some new ones'' Ryou looked at him seriously.

''uh? Oh! you don't need to that I'll just sow them up again'' Naruto tried to put up a brave front but failing miserably. Ryou wrapped his arm around the blondes waist and pulled him towards himself and looked down at him with serious face.

''I'm buying you some new clothes and that's final got it?'' he said softly with their faces inches from each other,Naruto nodded as he looked into the red head's eyes making his blush grow deeper every passing second. As they walked in the store Ryou noticed Naruto acting unusually nervous about something and it look like it wasn't because he was holding is hand.

The store owner come out from the soon later.''hello there and how can i help...YOU!'' the lady glared at Naruto with a look of disgust.

''i told you to never come in here again demon!'' she shouted. Naruto visibly flinched her words.''Naruto go pick something out ok?'' Ryou said in a monotone voice.''but...'' Naruto tried to reply.''just go ok?"he smiled at him,Naruto nervously walked pass the both disappear in some aisle.

''who the hell do you think are?'' she yelled.''someone that can make you a very wealthy woman'' Ryou pulled two wrapped paper bills from his pocket practically enough to buy the entire store.''now your going to go help him find something to wear and a bunch of other stuff that he wants and then your going to apologize to him with a smile got it?'' he threw the at her feet and smirk as she got on her and picked up the money with the left of her pride.

she arranged her dress before she went to help Naruto pick out some clothes with a smile of course.

An hour later as the ray of the beautiful sun set shined over the leaf village. Naruto walked out the store with brightest smile he's shown holding a few bags of clothes and Ryou doing the same. the genin was wearing a plain orange vest with a hoodie and a black t-shirt along with a pair short with leaf village symbol embedded in them.

Naruto finished slurping up the rest of his noodles and stack the bowl with the rest of the others.'' wow you can sure eat'' Ryou sweatdroped somewhat ashamed that he wasn't even half way done his. Naruto only smirked at him,'' by the way Ryou where are u from?'' he asked making the spiky haired boy choke and cough on his noodles.''i'm from around...'' he replied not making any kind of eye contact with him. Naruto shot him a curios glance waiting for a real answer.''anyway...enough about me. tell me about you''

''well lucky for you,your talking with the future hokage of the leaf village'' Naruto grind with a proud grin plastered on his face.

''oh really? Forgive sir i hadn't realized i was talking to someone of such importance'' the spiky haired boy bowed playfully.

the two snickered at each other before they finished their last bowl of noodles and just when Naruto was about to pay the bill Ryou stopped him.'' don't worry tonight's on me'' Ryou smiled as he tapped his shoulder.''what? No way! You bought me me an entire new wardrobe which i still have no idea own to thank you for'' the genin said.''don't worry bout it Naruto money is the least of my worries'' the red head replied.'' huh?''

''never mind'' he said quickly before paying the tab.'' so where to now?'' the blond asked.

'' well it is alredy very late aren't you tired? '' Ryou asked.'' ah! not even close i could stay up for hours '' he replied.'' oh really? Then i guess our fun dosen't have to end'' Ryou smirked.'' what do you mean?'' Naruto looked at him oddly.'' just go home and droped off your stuff and comeback'' Ryou said with grin plastered on is face.''ok, i'll be back in a few minutes'' the genin ran off somewhat anxious to see what his new friend had planed.

''you guys came come out now i know your there'' Ryou said out loud before a group of shinobies dressed in black appeared before him on their knees.

'' forgive us sir we care only about your safety'' a blue haired kunoichi replied. '' i told Ukyou that i didn't want to be followed '' Ryou crossed his arms. '' i know very well but the shinobies of the rounds insisted that i do '' she bowed her head. Ryou sighed '' then i asked of u please leave me some privacy till the morning comes ''

'' as you wish lord Ryouichi '' they all bowed before they disappeared into the darkness right before Ryou noticed Naruto back towards him.''Ryou where you talking to someone just now?'' Naruto looked around him.''no it's just me here maybe you imagined it?''

_'' did i? But i coudla sworn...''_ Naruto thought.

'' so you ready?'' the red head asked.''ready? It's practically almost the middle of the night there's nothing to do in the village'' Naruto answered.'' i know that's why i'm taken you to another village'' Ryou smirked before he grabed Naruto's right hand and performed hand signs with one hand. Naruto gaped as chackra enveloped the two of them then quickly disperse then faded away.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw that they were in some alley by themselves with bright lights shined brightly from the streets.<p>

'' what in the world...? '' was the only thing the blond could mutter as he slowly made his way towards the loud cheers and music. The genin could only watch in awe as he saw crowds of people walking around with smiles on their faces along with kids running through the street with their hand made masks while holding cotton candy.

''how did we get here?'' he asked with a dumbfounded look.'' teleportation jutsu, it's very limited but don't worry were still in fire nation '' Ryou explained as Naruto continued to look at with such disbelief.'' but how can you that kind of jutsu? Or how did you even get a hold it? Or why you...?'' Naruto tried to ask.

''okay i can see your having a hard time processing this but come on look at where you are. Loosen up man! '' Ryou grined as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder making all the blood run to his cheeks. '' huh...well i guess your right i'm this is the first time i've been to a festival '' Naruto looked away as he scratch his cheek with his finger.

'' your fist time? Doesn't the leaf village have celebrate the day the nine tails fox was defeated by the fourth hokage? '' Ryou raised his left eyebrow.''oh,ya but there not all that pleasant for me'' the genin smiled but Ryou saw it was all just an act. he could see all the hurt in his eyes but decided not to pry in matter.

''wow those looks like fun!'' Naruto ran up to s booth where he a bunch of people trying to catch fishes with nets but failing miserably._''mhmm.. i wonder if he could be the..?no it's not possilble''_ Ryou though to himself before he went on his way to go catch up to Naruto.

Two hours later the two had visited almost every single kiosks in the village as well as pig out on every single sweets they could get their hands festival was almost starting to wrap up the boys made their way to the top of the hill where the village shrine layed on. they made there way the top and stepped out on to the balcony were they had a view of the entire village and all it's and Ryou sat next each other and waited for the fireworks to start.

'' here i got us something to drink '' Ryou pulled out a large bottle from out a bag.'' sake ?'' Naruto just stared at him.''ya here try some'' Ryou popped the bottle open and passed it to the blond next to him. Naruto sniffed it a little before he drank a shot of the warm liquide down his throat. Ryou began laughing when he saw the genin started choking and coughing from drinking so more sake at once.

''Slow down man and save some for me'' Ryou grabbed the bottle and drank some.

'' by the way Ryou i wanted to thank you '' Naruto said as he stared at the glowing village.'' thank me for what? '' the red head put down the bottle.'' well for everything you did for me and for this day.

'' i don't know if ever had this much fun in my entire life '' Naruto blushed as he found himself slowly scooting towards Ryou. When Naruto got close enough he wrapped his arm around the genin's waist making his toes curl. '' it was my pleasure Naruto. I just love seeing you with that smile of yours '' Ryou whispered seductively in his ear making his cheeks even redder.

They faces were mearly inch from each other. They could feel each others breath on their lips. Naruto and Ryou pressed their lips together before Naruto pulled back with his hands still on Ryou chest.'' i'm s...so sorry i d...didn't mean to...'' Naruto stuttered.

'' shh...it's okay '' he whispered he continued to passionately kiss Naruto as he slowly pushed him on the wooden floor. Ryou snaked his hand his hand under the blond shirt and explored his luscious well toned abdomen. Naruto blushed as Ryou pulled back and began undressing himself while on top of the blond.

He went back to making out with his gorgeous blond. He pulled off Naruto shirt off and then planted small kisses down his brain was on fire he could Ryou slowly started undoing his pants and pulling out his hard erection.

He moaned as he felt Ryou teasing his lower region. Ryou began pumping the blond's cock before he licked the base of his dick. Naruto moaned out loudly making Ryou swallow his entire length in his mouth. Naruto bucked his hips as he felt Ryou tongue going up and down his cock,it felt so good he began thrusting into Ryou's mouth.

After a few more thrust.'' Ryou...i think i'm gonna...hgh'' he held on to Ryou's head as he spewed his warm seed into the older's teen mouth. Ryou kept all of Naruto's warm semen in his mouth as he took of the rest of his clothes.

Naruto only gaped as he saw the size of Ryou's cock._''hows that gonna fit?''_ Naruto panicked. Ryou had an idea, he spat all onto his hand and lubricated his large member before he went back to kissing the genin. He then told Naruto to suck on his fingers before he made his way back down towards Naruto's lower regions.

He slowly pushed his fingers into his virgin entrance. Ryou kissed Naruto in other to distract him from the seeding pain. the red head pushed another finger inside and moved them in a scissoring motion inside the wincing blond. Ryou smirked as he heard Naruto scream out loudly signalling that he had found his sweet spot. Ryou could feel his cock aching from any lack of attention.

''Naruto i'm going to loose it if i don't cum soon'' Ryou spread open Naruto's legs. He then place himself in front of his blond's warm entrance. '' this is going to hurt at first but it will get better, i promise '' Ryou nibbled on his bottom lip. Naruto could only nod, his face was beat red from all the alcohol and heat around them. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ryou neck as he slowly felt him pushing inside him. Ryou was now now balls deep inside the blonde. '' i'm going to start moving, ok?''

''ok...'' Naruto whispered. Ryou could feel Naruto clawing at his back as he began to thrusting inside him. Naruto still couldn't believe that this was happen to him and worst part of it all he was loving it and all he wanted was more of this intoxicating feeling.

'' ahh...harder!'' Naruto moaned out loud. He only smirk at his request and complied gladly by slaming hard him in his tight warm cavern.'' faster!'' the genin yelled. ''alright but it's your funeral'' he replied before he pulled out his cum covered cock ,pulled Naruto up and on his knees.'' hope you like getting fucked like a dog!'' Ryou slammed his throbbing cock back in his blond's wet tunnel making Naruto cry out in raw pleasure.

Naruto was seeing stars he never imagine he would feel this much pleasure in his whole life. the sounds of theirs sweaty skins slapping other and moans resonated though out the shrine. Naruto could feel the pressure building up.

''Ryou please i'm so close, don't stop!'' Naruto placed his hand over Ryou's that were held around his thighs.

'' let's cum together'' the red head replied. After a few mores thrusts both screamed each other names as they both climaxed. Ryou laid next to him as not crush him with is weight and Naruto could feel Ryou warm cum inside him. Ryou pulled their exhausted bodies next to each before they passionately kissed for the last of night before they fell asleep in each others warm arms.

Naruto slowly open his eye as he heard the sounds of birds in the trees outside with the suns bright rays coming through the windows.'' why do i have such a headache and why the hell i'm i naked? '' he rubbed his forehead. '' it's called a hangover '' Naruto heard from behind him.

''ahh! '' the blond covered himself with the blanket like a girl. ''why the hell are you naked? And was sleeping right next to me? '' Naruto continued frantically. '' come Naruto on Naruto it doesn't take a genius to guess what happened here '' Ryou smirked.

Naruto looked at him curiously before he was hit a wave of everything transpired up until now. Ryou winked at as he face turned red with embarrassment. '' oh my god! '' Naruto turn his head and looked away from Ryou's alluring gaze. '' what's the matter? We both know that you enjoyed it '' Ryou smiled as put on his shorts.

''that's not the point it was my first time and your a guy!'' the hysterical bond pointed an accusing finger.'' so what's your point?'' Ryou shot him a curios glance. '' i don't need another reason for my village to hate me even me more '' Naruto stood up with the cover wrapped around his naked body.

''what?'' Ryou stared at him.

The two quickly turn their heads when they heard the wooden doors opened up. Naruto saw a blue haired kunochi wearing a white mask mark with the fire nation symbol on the forehead walked in and bowed in front of Ryou. '' who's she?'' Naruto asked.

''oh, Naruto this is Ukyou leader of my personal guards'' he replied.

'' your personal guard? Why do you need guards?'' the genin questioned him as he kept a wary stare on Ukyou.

''because as of tomorrow i will be the new ruler of the fire nation'' Ryou replied was a erring silence that lingered in the room.

''WHAT!'' the blond shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so what did you guys think of the first chapter? And what did you guys think about the lemon scene? I hope you all like it! I'm already done done with the second chapter but i need to see a lot of reviews before i can post it. and one more thing there's going to be a lot of drama since the leaf is rebelling against the fire nation oh and plenty of romance.<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back you guys what did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it ok ? Good? Great? Feel free to post any comments or suggestion you might want in the fic. Any who here's the second chapter engoy!**

_**disclaimer:i do not own Naruto!**_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto saw a blue haired kunochi wearing a white mask mark with the fire nation symbol on the forehead walked in and bowed in front of Ryou. '' who's she?'' Naruto asked.<em>

_''oh, Naruto this is Ukyou leader of my personal guards'' he replied._

_'' your personal guard? Why do you need guards?'' the genin questioned him as he kept a wary stare on Ukyou._

_''because as of tomorrow I will be the new ruler of the fire nation'' Ryou replied was a erring silence that lingered in the room._

_''WHAT!'' the blond shouted._

Naruto continued to replay that night in his head over and over again. it's been over a month since he last heard from Ryou and his guards. Word had quickly spread about the new fire lord's coronation ceremony but was held in complete and utter secrecy not even the army knew who they were serving, it was said only the higher ups knew and the lord's personal guard and generals of their army, the legendary shinobies of the rounds. As far as he knew he was the only other one that knew of the his identity.

Naruto chuckled, the leaf council had their best men on the job to find out who he was. they would kill for this information before the other villages got their hands on it.

'' hey Naruto you okay? '' iruka asked the blond as he stared at his untouched bowl of ramen. '' uh? Sorry I guess I've been a little distracted lately '' Naruto signed. '' what's the matter buddy? You've been kinda down lately is something bothering you? '' the teacher questioned. Naruto's mind wandered back to the night he spent with Ryou and visibly winced at the memory. '' you know that you can talk to me about anything '' Iruka tried to get him to open up.

''I know I can '' Naruto smiled but he genin remember their last conversation he had with Ryou a month ago.

_'' forgive my lord but this child pose an issue towards the nation'' Ukyou said. The two raised a brow and turned at her. ''how so?'' Ryou asked.'' I've been digging around and found highly classified information regarding Uzumaki.'' Ukyou handed her lord the envelope, he opened it and read it's contents. Naruto couldn't help but take a peak at it's contents from over Ryou's shoulder._

_'' how did you get all this '' Naruto saw all of his medical records, his grades since the academy. Reports of every one of his missions, what shocked him were all the reports and photos of his daily life there was even personal stuff that no one should even know about._

_''most of these files are recent looks like your village keeps a very close eye on you'' Ryou stated.''yes considering he's the host of the nine tail fox'' she replied in a casual voice.'' so it's true '' Ryou looked at him. ''you knew?'' Naruto asked._

_'' well I wasn't sure but I had a small hunch'' the soon to be fire lord replied.'' but according to these reports wouldn't the anbu black ops be watching his every move today?'' the red head asked. '' yes but since keeping your identity hidden is the utmost priority they had to be 'relieved' off duty'' the kunochi answered. ''you killed them ? But won't someone notice?'' Naruto questioned._

_''I assume your men have taken their places right?'' Ryou said._

_'' yes and we have forge fake reports concerning Uzumaki's day with you'' she explained._

_'' well done Ukyou '' the shirtless red head nodded.'' wait so there are spies in the village? And you expect me to act as if nothing happened '' Naruto crossed his arms.'' if I may Uzumaki those this not benefit you as well?'' the blue haired kunochi stepped forward.'' uh?'' he shot a curios look._

_''from the intel we've acquired from your files your reputation does not positively describe you and with your troubled childhood and your village's lack of thrust in you we've decided that it would best for you to remain how you are rather than have the title 'traitor' branded on you '' she softly explained._

_''what! How am I a traitor?'' he said raised._

_'' escorting and providing information to an enemy about the leaf, withholding information regarding espionage'' Ukyou replied._

_''but..''_

_''and even if they were willing to dropped this charges they would still have you executed for 'consorting' with the leader no doubt intoxicated or not'' she finished._

_''... baa-chan would never let anything like that happen to me!'' Naruto yelled._

_'' Naruto...even if you are her favourite she has her own limits of how much she can protect you'' Ryou signed._

_''this problematic situation would not look good on your resume to become hokage'' Ukyou concluded as she unfolded her arms._

_''that's it I'm leaving'' Naruto stated before he slammed the shrine doors open and made his way down the hill._

_Ryou struggled to but on back his shirt as he ran down the hill to catch up with Naruto.'' Naruto wait, I'm sorry '' he stopped Naruto in his tracks by grabbing his wrist.'' just leave me alone alright?'' he tried to pull away from the older and stronger teen. ''what's the big deal?'' he asked._

_''what's the big deal? This could ruin my life!'' he shouted as he tried to escape from the Ryou's grasp.'' do you know how hard it was to get where's I am today? Do you know all the torment and suffering I had to endure? Sure it maybe a crappy life but it's all I got'' his eyes began tearing up._

_''Naruto...'' Ryou watched as the blond started to break down in tears. Ryou then pulled the weeping genin in his arms. Naruto tried to push to the red head away but to no avail then give up on trying to escape and cried on Ryou's shoulder. As he was being rubbed on his back by Ryou._

_'' shh...i promise I'll take care of you from now'' Ryou whispered in a protective voice that surprisingly made Naruto feel so much better as if it was the first time he had found a meaning in his life as if all of this was all worth it._

_''please take me home'' Naruto whispered as he rubbed his red eyes. Ryou signed in disappointment before he teleported himself and Naruto back to the hidden leaf. the flames around them dissipated and silently made their way towards Naruto's apartment with the blond in the lead. _

_they finally made to Naruto's apartment building. Ryou noticed that Naruto was the only tenant in the old building and there was plenty of graffiti referring to the 'demon brat' , lither everywhere and half beaten up and teared up walls. how could anyone live under this conditions?_

_Naruto unlocked his door and stood in front of Ryou.'' sorry i...'' Naruto tried to say.'' no it's my fault I'm sorry'' leaned on the door rim. ''how long will you be gone for?" Naruto look away from the taller teen.'' maybe a month at the least '' he replied earning a disappointed look on the blond's face._

_''but I'll be back as soon as I can'' Ryou smiled as he saw Naruto's blushing face.'' and don't worry I'll have my undercover agents watching over you'' he wrapped his arms around the blond waist with their faces merely inches apart. Naruto nodded before he felt Ryou press his lips against his soft ones. it was a simple kiss passionate and subtle all at once. _

_They both pulled away from each other ''it's almost morning I gotta go I'll see later k?'' Ryou smirked.'' ya I'm tired and 'sore' '' Naruto giggled and Ryou laughed before he perform a few hands and was engulfed in fire and vanished into thin air._

That was the last time he saw Ryou. He never forgot the feeling off that kiss they shared. The blond blushed at the memory. iruka noticed the blond''s tinted cheeks '' Naruto is everything alright?'' he asked.

'' huh? Oh ya I'm fine anyway,Igot some training to do I'll see you later iruka-sensei '' Naruto waved as he bolted from the ramen shop as he made his way towards the training grounds.

''oh yeah I was suppose to buy more ramen cups'' he said out loud to himself. _' luckily for me...' _the genin smirked before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, out of the abyss three masked anbus appeared before him '' we are at your service Uzumaki '' one said.

These were a few of the spies within the leaf meant to keep watch over him, to do as he says and continue to gather more intel on the village. Naruto wasn't comfortable with that last part but they had there orders and the blond couldn't get in the of that he was in enough shit as it is. Naruto still wasn't into to the idea of given orders but...

'' could one of you all do my groceries '' he said and they nodded with no complaints. '' also mr. Uzumaki we have a message concerning lord Ryouchi-sama'' one of them stated. '' what is it? '' Naruto asked gaining his full undivided attention. '' today the lord will be...''

Naruto didn't hear the rest cause he heard his name from behind. He turned and saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino coming up towards him. '' what's up Naruto who were to talking to? '' Kiba asked with a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto shok his head to see if the anbus were still there but they had long disappeared '' apparently myself '' the genin signed. '' by the way where's your team? '' Kiba continued. '' kakashi-sensei gave us the rest of the day off, where's your sensei? ''

'' we just came back from our from our mission she's handing in our reports '' shino answered. They were suddenly interrupted by a brunet that wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm. '' it's so good to see you again we have so much catching up to'' she smiled and cheered as she pulled the confused genin away from the others and into the forest.

'' well that was weird '' Kiba later said.

''hey who are you'' he asked but she quickly escaped into the trees leaving by himself. ''man I thought you would never finish talking to them '' Naruto turned as he saw Ryou walked out from behind the tree. '' Ryou..'' Naruto nervously said,he backed up and pressed his back a tree.

'' how have you been this last couple of weeks'' Ryou closed the distance between them.'' good what about you how was your coronation? '' the host asked. '' kinda fun actually I've been doing nothing but paper work till now '' Ryou watch Naruto giggled from beneath him. ''I was wondering if you had any plans for the evening '' Naruto could feel one of Ryou's hands making his way around his waist. ''Idon't know did you want us do to something? '' Naruto patted his head.'' tonight everybody is throwing a banquet in my honor and it would make me happy if I could bring someone to accompany me evening ''. Ryou explained.'' as in a date? '' Naruto badly hoped.

'' ya I mean sure it's pretty festive for a first date '' Ryou said. '' first date huh?'' Naruto smiled as he played with Ryou shirt. '' the first of many '' they smiled before Ryou landed a series of kiss starting from his neck and made his way up his chin and on his beautiful lips. Naruto moaned in delight as he felt the new fire lord hands roaming around his body.

'' guess its time to show you my new quarters '' Ryou smirked before he use his flames to teleport the two to his new chambers. Naruto watch the fire die down, they found them self in the most luxurious room the genin had ever seen. The room was immense,the marble floor was so shiny you could use as a mirror, the red walls were beautifully painted by professionals the artwork was simply exquisite and the fire lord's bed was surrounded by a pool of water with fishes swimming around it and the king sized bed was being over looked by a huge golden jade dragon.

''come over there something I wanna show you'' Ryouchi pulled Naruto by his hand and leaded him out onto the balcony. The blond gaped at the marvellous view which he was looking at. The castle was even bigger than the entire leaf village itself and surrounding the village was an amazing city it was, Naruto only heard rumours of this but this was the greatest sight had seen. ''welcome to the fire city'' the fire lord said as gazed over his city next to the blond. Ryou loved the expression on Naruto's gorgeous face.

''I can't believe I'm in the legendary city of fire, it's just so amazing '' Naruto said. '' not as amazing as you '' Ryou cuped the nine tails host chin and locked there eyes together. '' ha, your so corny you know that '' Naruto laughed. ''I that case maybe you can come over here and pledge allegiance to your new fire lord '' Ryou sat on the king sized with his legs open. Naruto blushed knowing what the Ryou was implying. He slowly made towards the bed and stood in front of him.

'' get on your knees and please your lord '' Ryou ordered as he watched Naruto get on his knees, he felt the blond unzip his pants and pull out his long and throbbing cock. Naruto rubbed and slapped the lord's meat rod across face. The genin could feel and smell the hot musky aroma resonating from Ryou's manhood. Naruto undid his headband and unzip his orange hoodie before he sucked the long shaft as his hands roamed the red heads body. Ryou was the vision of pure sexiness his body was amazing he was well built with broad shoulders, perfect muscles making him obviously the stronger one of the two of them. He was gorgeous right down to his perfect six pack abs which Naruto hands rubbed as he continued to suck Ryou's meat rod.

'' you love sucking my dick don't you? '' Ryou smirked, Naruto face turned red in embarrassment. He didn't want admit but something about having him on his knees and forcing him suck on Ryou manhood made he feel so whole,not wanting to answer that he began deep throating the cock. Ryou moaned as he felt his dick hit the back of Naruto's throat. Ryou grabbed the blond by his hair and starting mouth fucking him, pushing his dick as far down it go down Naruto's throat. Naruto could feel Ryou's strong grip on his head and violating his mouth with his huge length. '' fuck I'm going to cum!'' Ryou shouted before he forced Naruto's head on his dick. Naruto felt Ryou's pubes on his face, he gaged on the lord's cock as he shot his hot load down his throat.

'' take off your clothes '' Ryou ordered. Naruto complied and quickly removed any other clothing he had on. Ryou layed on his back with his stood up in all it's glory. '' come ride this dick'' Ryou smirked.

'' hey I'm not the uke in this relationship '' Naruto barked at the fire lord. Ryou smirked at the blond's rebellious behaviour. '' my dear Naruto there no need to be ashamed cause your my bitch now '' Ryou smirked. '' what not your bitch '' Naruto faced turned red.

'' of course you are, you need someone to dominate you, you want to be controlled '' Ryou seductively husked in a tone making Naruto blush even more, he felt so weak and ashamed as Ryou continued to stare at his flawless and nude body.

'' now come prove your loyalty to your lord '' the red head said before Naruto crawled on the large bed and over him. '' you know what to do '' Ryou whispered, the blond felt humiliated as he slowly sat on the Ryou sweaty man hood. Naruto moaned out as the large member was ball deep inside him, he never thought that he would miss this feeling. without anything from Ryou he started to move his hips up and down onto the large member.

'' that's it now your getting the hang of it'' the new fire lord whispered, the genin continued faster his hips on the throbbing manhood until he felt his ass cheeks being smacked by Ryou with a devilish grin on his face.

'' you love this don't you?'' Ryou said, Naruto tried to decline it but failing miserably as Ryou forced himself deeper into his warm tight cavern. Naruto hated himself for loving this feeling. The genin being pulled down and forced to lay flat on his back with legs in the air.

''now I'm going give it to you just how you like it '' Ryou said on top of the genin. He slammed himself into the genin, Naruto screamed out in pleasure. ''_i just sounded like a girl'' _he quickly place his hands over his mouth to cover all his loud moans as Ryou relentlessly slammed onto his prostate making him see stars.

''oh no you don't, I wanna hear you scream'' Ryou forced the blond's arms from off his mouth making his cries resonate through the room. the sounds of their skins slapping against each other and Naruto's cries could be heard through out the halls of the castle.

'' oh god give it to me harder! Faster !'' Naruto begged as he saw himself being fucked mercelessly by Ryou from the mirror on the ceiling.'' Ryou! I'm so close!'' Naruto screamed.

''fuck where do you want'' Ryou asked as continued to fuck the blond.

''cum inside me!'' Naruto shouted, they both reached their peak and both climaxed together. The two layed next to each sweaty and exhausted from their activities.'' you can't say you didn't enjoy that'' Ryou smiled.

'' shut up '' Naruto giggled.

'' Naruto...''

''what is it? '' he looked .

''I will make you happy'' Ryou said.

_'' what?...'' _the blond face turned red that ever before.

'' come on let's get some sleep we got to wake up in a few hours'' he said not expecting any kind of response from the genin, he pulled the blond close to him. Naruto continued to wonder about what he said to him as he was being spooned by the older teen. Naruto felt so happy when he heard ryo utter those words, was he really falling in love with Ryouchi the fire lord? He thought before he also drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Naruto eyes fluttered open, he could the lack of warmth that Ryou had provided. The blond found him self alone in the Ryou's chambers.'' Ryou ?...'' he looked around.

Naruto covered himself with the red silk blanket as the doors suddenly opened up revealing Ukyou dressed in a lovely black dress that could make any guy fall head over heels for her.

''Ukyou?'' Naruto was embarrassed this the second time he had to cover himself up.'' Mr. Uzumaki it's a pleasure to see you again '' she smiled.'' sme here but I wish you could meet for once when I'm not naked'' Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

''it's quite alright'' she giggled. ''I came to see if you were up yet so I could prepare you for the banquet''

''we have a lot to do, let's get started'' she continued as she the blond to follow her. ''um...I can't find my stuff'' he said. ''oh one of the maids must have picked it up but have no worries we are prepared to have your outfit fitted.

_''we?''_ he thought as he thought as he followed Ukyou down the hall and into a room. Suddenly a group of ladies squealed as they saw the blond walk in the room wrapped in only red covers. They lead him to middle of the room and pulled off the covers from him leaving him to cover his private regions with his hands.

'' ahhh! What are you guys doing?'' Naruto faced turned red.'' why were helping you get dressed silly '' one of the girls giggled. '' it's really fine I don't want to bother you all '' he replied.

''it's no bother, were really exited it's been a while since we've tailor such a cute young boy'' she continued as she measured part of his body. '' now please sit we'll have you looking like the belle of the ball'' another girl said as he sat and one tended to his hair and the tailored his his soon to be ready outfit.

Soon after Naruto walked out from behind the curtains to reveal him wearing a handsome red and black tux with the greatest material know to man along with the finest jewelry the world could offer on his wrists and a beautiful necklace and to wrap it all up he was also wearing a gold and red robe with the fire nation symbol in all it's glory on his back.

_'' wow! '' _Naruto saw his reflection in the mirror. '' my, my don't we look handsome'' Ukyou walked in making him blush but she noticed the sad look in his eyes.'' what's the matter? ''

'' well I just look really different without my headband '' he sighed. Ukyou only looked at him with sadness in her eyes. '' we should get going the banquet has already started '' they slowly made their way to the reception room. Two guards opened the doors leading into them into a grand lit up room where Naruto saw people dressed elegantly cheered and laughed all around.

The blond cheek turned slightly red from all the attention he was getting from the majority of the people in the room as the two slowly made there way through the crowd.

_'' who is he?''_

_'' my what a handsome young man ''_

_'' look at what he's wearing he must be of nobility ''_

_'' I hear he's the lord's personal escort ''_

_'' he's so lucky''_

_'' man this room is huge...''_ Naruto thought, groups of ladies danced all around with their flowing dresses while the men cheered. Naruto saw so many exotic foods being brought to him by waiters urging him to try some. He soon found himself surrounded by people asking things about him, he shared jokes and laughs and some even tried flirting with him.

The blond had received so many invites from girls and surprisingly men asking to him dance but politely decline each of their offers.

Naruto was soon approached by a boy about the same height as Ryouchi with orange hair slightly longer than Naruto's, the boy also wore the clothes as Naruto except tux was white and he wore an orange and golden cape.'' Hey there, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki '' he greeted with a grin plastered on his face.

'' you've heard of me? '' he questioned.'' Ryouchi has told me about you so for security proposes I've ordered my men to keep the media out of the castle'' he explained. '' ordered your men? Who are you? '' Naruto asked.

'' I'm Tatsuya Suzuki of the shinobi of round, the fifth '' he winked as he made a thumbs up.'' what your a shinobi of the rounds? But your the same age as me '' Naruto gaped. '' my strength on the other hands tells a different story '' he smirked. '' so how are you engoying the party so far? '' Tatsuya asked.'' it's amazing,I still can't really even believe that I'm here and apart of this'' he held his together. As the two continued to chat and joke around he noticed from the other side room a woman wearing glasses and in tall heels staring at him intensely, she was dressed in white along with a black cape the same design like Naruto and Tatsuya wore and her hair was as dark as night ending at her hips. ''who's that asked the orange head.

''...the shinobi of one, Aya Takahashi. A ruthless kunochi devoted to the ideal of destruction '' he answered.

''she's also a shinobi of rounds?''

''yes the first in rank and the strongest '' he continued as the two stared back her. Both groups sent each other electrifying glares at each other she smirked and walked away. _'i think things have just gotten interesting ' _she thought as left the party. _'man that was scary'_ the blond thought.

'' by the way how many round members are there?'' Naruto asked.

'' there are about ten of us in total but most us are always overseas or something so don't get your hopes up about meeting all of us'' Tatsuya explained.

All the sound in the began to die down as the red carpet was rolled out and the guards stood out along the long carpet in attention as crowds of people formed behind them.

''presenting the new fire lord!'' they heard a man shout out, the two large doors opened revealing Ryouchi in all his greatness dressed in the finest robes money could buy.

'' follow our lead '' Tatsuya whispered, Naruto followed Ukyou and Tatsuya on the red carpet, he got on knee and bowed just as they did. Ryouchi walked up to them, '' come on you guys it's a party there's no need to be so formal '' he smiled.'' especially you Naruto'' Ryou continued, Naruto could see the lust in his eyes for him.

The blond couldn't help to admit that Ryouchi looked simply gorgeous it still felt so unreal. Ryou held out his hands in reach , Naruto grabbed it as he stood up. '' you look beautiful, Naruto '' Ryou kissed his hand making Naruto blush, the blond wasn't expecting such a public display in front of all the many guest. '' you don't look halve bad yourself '' he replied making the lord laugh.

The party had started up and Ryouchi had sat on his elegant throne along with Naruto, Tatsuya and Ukyou siting next him. the waiters had prepared a very long table with plenty of exotic foods and wines and high nobles also sat along this table.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone engoying themself on the table along with all the other guest dancing and having fun on the dance floor, he never once imagined he could be part of something like this.

'' sorry I wasn't there when you woke up '' Ryou took a sip of his wine. '' I...it's alright I wasn't worried or ...anything '' Naruto swallowed his food. _'sure...' _Ryou smirked.

Everything continued perfectly fine till most the light baubles in the room exploded and the large windows shattered open earning screams from all the guest. Some began to panic and run out the door as anbu black ops from the leaf appeared before them. The guards formed a perimeter between the table and them. most of the nobles from the table had escaped through the back entrance leaving Ryouhi , Naruto, Tatsuya and Ukyou.

'' what is the meaning of this?'' Ryou shouted.

''it's your execution your lordship'' a female brunet answered with her mask on.

''how dare you! I'll kill you all here and now!'' Ryou held out his hand.

_' where have I heard that voice before...?'_ Naruto stared at the leaf nin. '' wait a minute...Ayame? '' Naruto shouted.

The female anbu turned her gaze on the boy standing next to the fire lord. '' Naruto! What are you doing here?'' the ramen shop waitress uncovered her face. ''i...'' Naruto was unable to able to answer, he slowly see everything crashing down on him if she reports his attendance to this party he would labelled as a traitor to the leaf.

Ryou could see the frightened expression on the blond's face.'' Naruto turn around and don't look back'' Ryou said. ''but...''

'' just do it!'' Ryou ordered Naruto obeyed him and turned.

The guards broke the perimeter and scattered to farthest corner of the room.

''begone with you'' Ryou said before he snapped his fingers making a small fiery spark in his hands. The guards, Tatsuya and Ukyou watched as each of the anbus suddenly combusted into flames. Naruto could feel the intense heat radiating from their screaming bodies. Naruto eyes teared as he heard Ayame's cries from being burned alive.

The smell of burnt corpse quickly spread in the room. '' get this mess cleaned up! And find out what his the this? '' the fire lord comamded.

_' I'm sorry Ayame' _Naruto wiped the tears from his red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the second chapter I hope you guys liked it. And since I've seen now that have plenty of people reading this story ( thanks to tajza ) I'll make sure to have the next chapter up and ready before next sunday.<strong>

**PLEASE REViEW! And if there's anything you would like to see please don't be afraid to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i'm back and with the third chapter and i know i promised you guys that i would have this up before sunday and it's thrusday today but the good news is i have no school today and friday so let's see finish this in four days time :)**

**disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>The female anbu turned her gaze on the boy standing next to the fire lord. '' Naruto! What are you doing here?'' the ramen shop waitress uncovered her face. ''i...'' Naruto was unable to able to answer, he slowly see everything crashing down on him if she reports his attendance to this party he would labelled as a traitor to the leaf.<em>

_Ryou could see the frightened expression on the blond's face.'' Naruto turn around and don't look back'' Ryou said. ''but...''_

_'' just do it!'' Ryou ordered Naruto obeyed him and turned._

_The guards broke the perimeter and scattered to farthest corner of the room._

_''begone with you'' Ryou said before he snapped his fingers making a small fiery spark in his hands. The guards, Tatsuya and Ukyou watched as each of the anbus suddenly combusted into flames. Naruto could feel the intense heat radiating from their screaming bodies. Naruto eyes teared as he heard Ayame's cries from being burned alive._

_The smell of burnt corpse quickly spread in the room. '' get this mess cleaned up! And find out what his the this? '' the fire lord commanded._

_' I'm sorry Ayame' Naruto wiped the tears from his red eyes._

The entire castle was under total lock down prior to the recent attack on Ryouchi. As the dining hall was being cleaned and repaired, Naruto and the others were escorted into a sealed room with Ukyou's royal guards stood around the room.

'' i want an explanation '' Ryou ordered. Aya the strongest of the shinobi of the rounds lifted from her seat to talk.

'' from what i've been able to aquire from our agents in the leaf village this attack happened without the current hokage of the leaf , tsunade consent '' she explained. Naruto didn't feel like he belonged here it felt like he was conspiring against his village.

'' then who gave the order?'' Ryou asked.

'' that would be danzo leader of root '' she replied. '' and this would explain our past misunderstanding with the leaf '' Aya continued.

'' so he's been orchestrating everything from behind the scenes '' tatsuya concluded.

Rouy could see the exhausted and troubled look on the blond's face clearly disturbed about what transpired in the reception hall.

'' at any rate we can't prove that he had anything to do with it since the bodies can no longer be recognized '' she smirked as she remembered the sounds of their agony and the smell of their burnt corpes.

'' in that case this meeting is adjourned till further notice you can all take your leave now '' Ryou said. Everyone nodded got up and left the room quietly leaving Naruto and Ryou by themselves. There was an awkward atmosphere that lingered between the two. Ryou decided to break the silence '' so... did you enjoy the party? '' Ryou asked.

''ya it's really great'' Naruto replied with a smile.'' just up to the point where you torched one of my childhood friends'' Naruto finished with a unhappy glare.

_'' shit...''_ Ryou thought.

'' i mean did you have to kill them? And if you did why like that?'' Naruto shouted. '' do you know how hard it is to grow up around someone who cares about you so much just to hear their pain and not being able to do anything about it ! '' the blond shouted.

Ryou snapped and slammed his fist on the table.'' shut up! You didn't have your mother be killed in front of you by your 'comrades', just be grateful i didn't use this as an act of war and have everyone you know slaughtered! '' Ryou yelled back.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and decided not to reply mostly out of fear. Ryou saw the frightened look in the genin's eyes and quickly calmed down and regained his composure.

'' Naruto..i...'' the red head walked up to him. '' just take me back home'' he turned to avoid looking at the fire lord.

''...'' Ryou placed his hand on nauto's shoulder before he teleported them back to the leaf village.

They walked in silence up the stairs of the old building and stood on Naruto's doorstep. Naruto unlocked his door but before he had a chance to walk in he was stop by Ryou holding his hand. '' i sorry Naruto i shoudn't have snapped like that '' he heard Ryou say.

'' no it's your fault i should have been so insensitive'' he turned around. '' it couldn't be helped '' Ryou replied making them both smile. after a moment of silence past '' well it's gonna be morning soon you should get some rest ''

'' wait '' Naruto stopped him from leaving. Ryou turned back '' can you stay with me for the rest of the night?'' Naruto blushed.

Ryou smirked as he walked into the appartement and was being pulled by Naruto leading him into his bedroom. Ryou closed the door behind them before he pulled the blond in for a passionate kiss on his soft lips. Naruto continued to moan softly as Ryou slowly undressed him and left trails of wet pecks on his neck.

Ryou quickly remouved his robes.'' get on your knees '' he ordered. Naruto licked the fire lord's chest and abs as he made his down to Ryou precious family glews. The genin inhaled the musky aroma seeping from the large throbbing member. Naruto swallow the entire lenght earning a pleasured moan from Ryou. The sounds of the genin slurping on his manhood was driving him over the edge, his cock was coated in the blond saliva hading even more pleasure. Ryou grabbed Naruto's hair and began to violate his mouth. Naruto felt the large member go in and out his mouth forcing it's way down his throat, the feeling of being man handled like this was intoxicating.

The fire lord continued to face fucking the blond the vibration from Naruto choking on his dick was driving him insane. He placed both both his hands on the head as he felt he was nearing his climax. He forced himself one last time before he pulled out and cummed hard on the nine tails host flawless face.

Naruto face was covered with Ryou sperm and his own saliva, he continued to regain his breath before he began to wipe the warm cum off his face and lick it of his fingers.

Ryou watched the erotic scene in front of him making all the blood rush back into his dick, he was ready to again. '' get on the bed '' he looked at the blond with hungry eyes.

Naruto climbed onto his bed before Ryou followed after him and rubed their aching members against each other.

'' i want you so bad '' he begged from underneath the fire lord. Ryou explored the host 's mouth as he spread open his legs and with one thrust slammed himself balls deep into the blond making him scream out in raw pleasure.

'' we should do missionary more often i love the look on your face when fuck the shit out of you'' Ryou said making the blond blush even more.

With every hard thrust earned a loud moan from the blond. Naruto grabbed Ryou hair as he the fire lord attacking his neck with kisses and bites.

'' aahhh!...'' he screamed.

'' i'm so close where do you want it?'' Ryou asked without stopping his wild and hard thrust inside the blond.

'' in...inside me!'' Naruto replied, he wrapped his legs around his waist to stop Ryou from pulling out of him. Naruto could feel himself nearing the edge he spewed his warm semen over their stomachs and chest. the contracting muscle made Ryou loose it and made him shoot his warm seed inside the weeping blond.

They pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies and soon found themselves into the peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up harshly at loud banging on the door on the apartment door. Naruto was still soundly asleep. He got up and grabbed whatever pants he find on the floor.'' i swear to god someone had better be dying '' he grew more irritable as the banging grew even louder.<p>

'' open this door now! Baka ! '' Ryou hear the angry girl's voice.

'' what! '' Ryou opened the door the glared at the three strangers with a pissed and annoyed look on his face obviously from the lack of sleep and loud noises.

'' it's seven in the morning! Who are you? '' the red head crossed his arms. Kakashi, sasuke and sakura stood there, beliwdred by Ryou wearing one of Naruto's pants.

''ummm, team 7, were here for Naruto'' sakura answered. _'' team 7... oh, that's right Naruto still a genin '' _Ryou eyes narrowed.

Her cheeks turned pink as stared at Ryou's muscular form, his biceps, his glistening chest right down to his perfect rock hard abs. Sasuke on the other had shot Ryou heated glares. '' and who are you? '' sasuke asked as the two lock eyes, challenging one an other. '' none '' he said.

'' none?'' sasuke question.

'' none of your business '' he smirked as slammed the door shut leaving them standing there in shock. The fire lord walked back into Naruto bedroom and snuggled up next him. '' mhmm, who was it?'' Naruto yawned. '' it was your teammates'' Ryou whispered into his ear.

Naruto's eyes shot open and was now fully awake. Ryouchi watch the genin quickly jump out of the warm bed and dig through his closet looking for something to wear. ''oh my god i completely forgot i have a mission today '' he panic and quickly threw on the clothes that Ryou had bought him ( a plain orange vest with a hoodie and a black t-shirt along with a pair short with leaf village symbol embedded in them) and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

Ryou walked up to the door and watched the blond run around the place like mad man looking for all his equipment. '' I'll see you later '' Naruto and Ryou kissed each other on the lips before he dashed out the apartment to go join his team at the hokage leaving Ryou by himself.

'' guess i'll head back for now '' Ryou said out to himself as he gathered his things and teleported himself back to the fire city.

'' hey, wait up guys! '' they turned and watch Naruto run up to them.'' Naruto where were you? '' sakura asked. ''sorry i guess i over slept, haha '' he rubbed the back of his head.'' who was that guy, dobe?'' sasuke asked.

''guy? what guy? '' Naruto asked innocently. ''that red head guy in your apartment '' sasuke replied clearly annoyed.

''just an old friend, anyway what's the mission today sensei, recon? Rescue? Stakeout ? Retrival? '' he grinned excitely and looked at kakashi who was holding his orange manga.

'' even better '' kakashi smiled under his mask.

_A few hours later..._

'' mgrr...stupid...plants...roots...stupid sensei '' Naruto mumbled as continued to pull out all the dead roots from the ground.

'' see, isn't this fun you guys are helping your community '' kakashi said from high up in the tree earning himself three annoyed glares.

Soon later Naruto threw on some fresh clothes after he came out the shower. '' you home Naruto? '' he heard coming from the other room.

Naruto walked into the living room and saw Ryou sitting on his couch wearing a net shirt with towel around his neck. '' why are you all sweaty?'' the blond sat next him. '' me and tatsuya were training all day man, did he do a number on me '' Ryou placed his arm over his shoulder making the genin giggle.

'' enouph about me how was your day?''

''a total let down we had to clean this old lady's huge garden '' Naruto signed.'' hope we'll never get a mission like that again '' he rubbed his head.

'' at least every limb in your body isn't aching '' Ryou replied.

'' aww you poor thing maybe i can help you feel better '' Naruto traced his down finger down Ryou's broad chest and grabed and foldled his crotch earning a small moan from Ryou. Naruto could feel Ryou member swelling up, he then unzipped his shorts and pulled out his semi-erect cock. Ryou closed his eyes out of pleasure as Naruto, sitting next to him began to pump his large member.

Naruto got up from the couch and got on his knees with Ryou's legs wide open leaving Naruto with plenty of acces to his manhood. The genin brought his face up close to Ryou's cock, instead of swalloing the huge leght he decided to have some fun first. He stoped pumping the member and lightly blew on the throabbing cock.

Ryou huffed at the cold air that was coming from Naruto. '' dammit Naruto stop being such a tease '' Ryou growled. '' you don't like it ? Cause your body is telling me another story '' Naruto smirked, the blond then use his finger and preformed a circle motion at the base of the cock.

Ryou could feel himself tiching like crazy from Naruto's finger. After a more moans, without touching his dick, the fire lord could feel the blond placing very small kisses along his shaft, his balls and even on his pubes.

Naruto continued this until he heard Ryou growl.'' if had enough of this!'' Naruto then felt Ryou roughly grabbed onto his hair and forced his hot and throbbing cock down his throat. '' suck it you bitch! '' Ryou shouted as he continued to roughly pull out his cock and slam it back in.

The genin was so turned on right now by the way his was being man handled by Ryou right now. There was something about having a 10 inch cock fucking your throat that made Naruto see stars. The genin couldn't think strait anymore, he continued to gag and choke on Ryou manhood.

'' look at me when your sucking my dick'' Ryou ordered. Naruto turned his gaze on Ryou face with his cock still in his mouth making the fire lord smirk. '' imagine what all your friends would think if they saw you like this sucking the fire lord's cock '' Ryou said making Naruto suck even harder and sucking even faster. ''All they see is a happy blond but behind closed door your nothing but a whore who would give anything to suck on this'' he placed his hands on the back of his head as Naruto continued pleasuring him.

Ryou smirked at Naruto as he saw the blond glaring at angrily with a dark blush on his face. He hated that smirk plaster on Ryou face but he hated himself more cause he spoke the truth. '' i gonna to cum! ''

Naruto felt Ryou's hot seed shoot into his mouth.'' you better swallow it all '' he ordered as he continued to spray his cum inside the blond's mouth. Unable to swallow it all Naruto gagged and coughed with Ryou cock out of his mouth all the rest of his seed sprayed it self on the blond's face and all over Ryou chest. '' great you made a mess, now hurry up and clean it up with your mouth'' Ryou said.

Naruto liked all of the warm cum on Ryou chest then wipe the cum off his face with his finger and licked it up afterwards. With Naruto still sitting on his knees Ryou got up in front of him.'' pull out your tongue''

''ahhh...'' Naruto sounded out while he had his mouth open. Ryou slowly built up in his mouth a large amount of saliva in his mouth before he let drop down into Naruto mouth. Naruto's face turned red as he swallowed all of it.

Ryou pulled the blond back onto his feet and cupped his face and brought there faces inches from each others,they passionately kissed with their tongues swirling around in each others mouths. '' come on let's hit the sack early tonight'' he lifted Naruto in bridal style and teleported the both of them back into the fire lords chambers and carefully placed the blond on the king sized bed. He pulled off his shirt and join the blond under the covers and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, spooning him.

'' admit you like being treated like a whore '' Ryou smirked, Naruto blushed and averted his gaze from Ryou's. '' it's alright you know, there's nothing wrong with it'' he continued.'' just remember one thing i'm the alpha and your my bitch, i'll protect you no matter got it" he growled with such dominance in his voice over Naruto's ear.

They stared in each others eye before nodded in acknowledgement with his cheeks slightly red. Ryou kissed the genin one more time and inhaled his sweet scent before he fell asleep. Naruto enjoyed every single moment he would spend with Ryou he didn't want to be away from him for even a second, being with the fire lord made him feel safe, warm and other weird feelings to all at once and he really did believe in him that he would protect him and make him happy. _' i can't believe it, i'm in love ' _he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning decided to spend the morning with Ryou, the two walked out from the huge spa after their steamy shower together and made their way towards the dining hall accompanied by four guards.<p>

Naruto's mouth watered as his luxurious food was presented in front of him. As they had ate their breakfast and have idle chitchat of random and funny stuff they were interrupted by a guard.

'' Ryouchi-sama ! Lord takahashi requests a meeting with your highness and mr. Uzumaki along with the rest of the shinobies of the rounds '' the guard spoke out loud.

_' i wonder why she wants to see me also?' _he thought to himself.

'' ugh, now?'' the fire lord rubbed his fore head before Naruto and Ryou finished their breakfast and followed the guard to a large room decorated with paintings of great battles with a round table with ten chairs and one big one in the middle of the room.

Naruto noticed that all the chairs were occupied by people wearing a white tuxed uniform along with different coloured capes with the fire nation engraved on it in gold. He waved at tatsuya when he caught a glance at him sitting down with all the others.

_' so these are the shinobies of the round, the ten most strongest ninja in the nation, but why are there only nine of them?' _the blond noticed the unoccupied stair at the table as he stood next to Ryou.

'' this had better be important Aya '' Ryou leaned on his arm rest.

'' forgive me but this meeting is top priority '' the black haired kunoichi rose up from her seat.

'' and why is that? '' one of the shinobies asked.'' because we are here talk to talk about the Matsuura, the shinobie of six, has been murdered '' she announced with emotion whatsoever. The fire lord and all the shinobies of the rounds eyes widened from hearing this.

'' absurd, who was behind this act ? '' one of them slammed their fist on the table.'' he was struck down during the rebellion by the village hidden mountains '' Aya explained.

''so it was a coup d'etat ?'' tatsuya asked earning a nod from her. After a moments silence they turned there heads towards Ryou as he began to speak. '' how do you plan to remedy this situation?'' the fire lord asked with crossed arms.

'' as the shinobi of one, i have already found Matsuura's replacement '' she replied.'' a replacement already lord Takahashi? Sounds as if you were expecting Matsuura's demise '' one of the shinobies stated.

'' you can never be to prepared '' she replied.

'' then you have you chosen to become my shinobi? '' Ryou asked.'' i believe that lord Uzumaki would be the best choice '' she raised her arms towards his direction. Ryou was taken back by this and Naruto was just as shocked him. why would she even consider him to become a shinobi of the rounds?

'' what! He nothing but a child he can't take on this kind of job'' one of the men shouted.'' tatsuya is nothing but a month older then him and he had no problem rising to the task'' She continued.

'' you must have some other reason as to why you have chosen him''

'' i do,i chosen this boy because he also happens to a jinkuriki, something that most large villages have and to which we lack. Having one in are our elite group would be of great help and to our reputation'' Aya explained.

Naruto could feel all their eyes on him right now making a little nervous.'' so what say you Naruto Uzumaki do you accept this title and become one of Ryou's general of his army?'' she waited for his answer.

_' becoming a shinobi of the rounds is far greater than becoming hokage, so many would ninjas would kill be where i am now and it's not like i haven't betrayed my village already. I...' _he thought.

'' i accept '' he answered seriously, Ryou narrowed his eyes at this.'' it's been decided then, as the fire lord i grant Naruto Uzumaki the shinobi of six from this point on'' Ryou got up and announced.

'' but why are you doing this here and now shouldn't something like this be done in front of an audience?'' tatsuya asked.

'' normally yes but in this case, it might put Naruto at risk with his village, from now on you shall not address by his rank and not his name is this clear? '' Ryou asked earning a nod from everyone in the room. '' you're all excused now '' the fire lord stated and watch everyone in the room leave except for Naruto.

They stayed silent until the doors closed.'' are you sure about this? '' Ryou asked him. Naruto nodded '' it won't be long till my village find out about my meeting you and like Ukyou said i'll most likely be put to death'' he finished.

Ryou could see the hurt expression written on his faces. '' i'm am truly sorry'' Ryou said. He sat on the fire lords lap and smiled.'' Ryou i don't regret meeting at least now i'm sure that i can have a life with you '' Naruto grinned. Ryou cupped the blond's face and pulled in into a loving kiss. Ryou could feel his new shinobi moans resonate through out his body as he continued to kiss him passionately.

'' take of your clothes and get on table'' Ryou ordered him. Naruto's face turned a little red and got off the Ryou lap. he slowly began to strip himself naked in front of the firelord and sat on the table in front of him as Ryou was nice and comfy in his chair.

'' open your legs'' Ryou continued. The fire lord had a perfect view of Naruto's member and anus, this Naruto blush even more.

'' suck on your fingers '' he heard order. The blond sucked on his fingers getting them nice and wet.'' now play with your hole'' he smirked as Naruto slowly began to rub his sensitive anus.

Ryou licked his lips as he watched Naruto finger himself and moaning quite softly. Naruto closed his eyes, he couldn't watch himself be humiliated in front of Ryou. The genin soon began pumping himself in front of the fire lord, moaning even loudly than before.

Ryou couldn't hold himself back any longer he got up and pulled the blond's ass in the air and began exploring it's warm depths with his tongue, making Naruto's toes curl.

The fire lord soon unzipped his pants and pulled out his large throbbing member and started slapping the genin's ass with it.

'' i want you to beg for me to fuck you like a bitch '' Ryou said.''please...'' he moaned softly.'' i can't hear you''

'' please fuck me!'' he begged before he Ryou smirk and plunge his hard leghnt deep inside the blond earning him a very loud moan from the blond.

_' why do i sound like a girl every time he does this'_ Naruto place his hands over his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud. Ryou removed the ninja hands from his mouth and leaned on them so he could do so again. The sounds of Naruto moans resonated through out the room, this only made Ryou speed up his thrusting inside the blond.

'' who's your daddy?'' he leaned in and whispered in the blond's ear.

''your my daddy'' he huffed.

'' who do you belong to? '' Ryou slammed into the blond.

'' you!'' he moaned.

'' when i'm standing in front of you where's your place?''

'' on my knees sucking your cock!'' Naruto wrapped his arms around Ryou.

'' and when i'm laying on my bed?'' he continued slamming in and out if the blond.

'' I'll be riding your cock! '' he screamed as he came all over himself as Ryou spilled his warm seed inside the blond. Ryou pulled out his cum covered member and sat back down on the his chair, regaining his breath.'' come and clean my dick''

Naruto got of the table and wasted no time slurping all the extra cum off Ryou's manhood.''don't ever forget, your my bitch got it?'' Ryou smirked and Naruto nodded with a blush obediently.

Soon later Naruto found himself walking down a familiar hall with tatsuya at his side.'' this is the greatest day ever'' tatsuya cheered. '' why?'' Naruto smiled.

'' well it's just great to have another kid as a shinobi of the rounds, at least now i won't be the only 14 year old anymore '' the orange haired kid explained.

''dude that's gotta be rough, how do you act with the others?'' the new shinobi of the rounds asked. '' it's such a pain, i always gotta be serious all the time ''

'' do you know that i haven't seen any of my childhood friends since i got this job '' tatsuya signed.'' how did you become a member of the rounds?'' Naruto asked.

'' my father was a member before he died and since i was the only heir to the clan i had to replace him, this was after i turned twelve'' he replied. '' i never even got to meet my parents'' Naruto said. '' come on we shouldn't be mopping about the past, cheer up your a shinobi of the rounds now '' he patted the blond's back.

'' by the way where are we going?'' Naruto finally asked.'' were going fitted into your new uniform'' he replied._' oh no...'_ Naruto heard the sounds of the girls cries pierce his ears. '' lord Uzumaki it's so good too see you again!''

''congratulation on your position!'' they cheered.'' thank you'' he smiled back at them before they to work.

Naruto later walked out of the room dressed like tatsuya in a white tux along with black gloves and boots with a red and golden cape.

'' with this your officially a shinobi of the rounds'' he heard tatsuya say.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Was it good? Sorry it was so short and i also want to apologies for the long wait before an update, i had so many exams ill try to find more time to write this fic by <strong>**the way do you guys have any other pairings you want me to ad? One more thing im thinking of putting mpreg in this fic so ill let you guys decide if i should or not, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ( the more reviews i see the more i will be tempted i will be to up chapters more faster and don't forget to vote if you want mpreg or not!)**


End file.
